


The Flirt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim accuses Blair of flirting with him.  First in the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirt

A Very Short Sentinel Slash Story (J/B) 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. 

## The Flirt

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"Don't flirt with me, Blair. I don't flirt with guys. Girls yes, guys no." 

"I wasn't flirting, Jim. What makes you think I was flirting? I'm het. I don't flirt with guys either." 

"You were flirting, Chief." 

"No, I wasn't." 

"You don't call tossing that long mane of yours around, and lounging on my desk with your shirt open, and sideways looks when you think I'm not noticing you enough, flirting? If you did those things to a woman, you don't think she'd consider that flirting?" 

"Well . . ." 

"Don't flirt with me, Chief. I don't flirt, I don't play games. Not with guys. You want something from me, you ask for it." 

"What?" 

Without warning Jim is standing in front of Blair, invading his space in a *major* way. "You want this?" Jim kisses Blair, parting Blair's lips, tasting him, making sure Blair gets a good taste of Jim. 

"You want this?" Jim shoves Blair's shirt up and nosedives onto a nipple, sucking it until it's good and hard. 

"You want this?" Jim undoes the button to Blair's jeans. Blair tries to stop him. Jim pushes Blair's hands away. He undoes the zipper and reaches in and starts rubbing Blair's penis until it starts to harden. Then he wraps his hand around it, through Blair's underwear. 

Their eyes meet. 

"Just ask for it." 

"Jim?" 

"No flirting. No games. Ask for it." 

"And I can have it?" Blair couldn't believe that he said that. He couldn't believe Jim was saying what he was saying, doing what he was doing. 

"And you can have anything you damn well want, Chief. I'd be more than happy to oblige." The hand down the front of Blair's jeans started moving with a more insistent rhythm. Blair could feel himself getting weak at the knees. Much more of this and he'd come standing right there. 

"Uh, Jim, since when did you, uh, you know . . ." 

"You'd be amazed what you learn in the armed forces, Blair." 

"You mean . . ." 

"A happy soldier is a soldier who can shoot straight, Chief." 

"Jesus . . ." 

"You praying, Chief?" 

"I'm doing what I can to hold onto reality here, Jim." 

"Reality isn't what it's cracked up to be, Chief. Relax and enjoy the fantasy while you can." 

Blair woke up, hand firmly stroking his own penis, coming in a shuddering climax, but wanting . . . something more. Wanting . . . Jim.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
